


Cat VS Girlfriend

by Soldmysoulfortheseships



Series: Short Story Challenge [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldmysoulfortheseships/pseuds/Soldmysoulfortheseships
Summary: Waverly wants to get Calamity Jane's attention but the only want to get it is to distract Nicole.





	Cat VS Girlfriend

Nicole was curled up on the couch with Calamity Jane on her lap, the orange feline purring softly as she shared her warmth with Nicole. Calamity Jane had decided that Nicole's lap was the best current seat in the house as Waverly was in the kitchen grabbing some popcorn for their movie night. As her favourite cuddle buddy was unfortunately unavailable at the moment, Calamity Jane had decided that the red-head would do for now. Waverly had become Calamity Jane's favourite cuddle buddy pretty soon after Nicole had introduced the two. Nicole strongly suspected it was all the extra treats that Waverly give Calamity Jane when she thought Nicole wasn't looking. Calamity Jane had definitely gained a few since meeting Waverly only a few months prior.The scent of buttery popcorn filled the air as Waverly appeared from the kitchen, a big bowl of popcorn in one hand and bag of cat treats from Calamity Jane in the other. Waverly grinned upon spotting Calamity Jane curled up in Nicole lap, cooing at the cat as she placed down the popcorn.

 

“Aren’t you just the cutest thing?” Waverly scratched the cat under the chin, Calamity Jane’s purring intensifying slightly as she did so. She tried to coax Calamity Jane into her lap instead of Nicole's but the cat stubbornly stayed in her place, knowing that Waverly would continue patting her no matter where she sat. Waverly pouted at Calamity Jane and Nicole’s heart melted. _How the hell did she get so lucky with finding Waverly?_

Waverly grabbed one of the cat treats from the bag, Calamity Jane perked up. Feline eye's tracked Waverly hand as she renewed her efforts to get Calamity Jane to sit on her lap. Calamity Jane sniffed the air, taking in the fishy aroma of her favourite snack, _"Benson's premium cat treats: Now in Salmon Tuna favour"_. Nicole smirked as she scratched the cat between her ears, Calamity Jane's favourite spot. The spot between the cat's ear had been her favourite since she was a kitten when Nicole had first adopted her, making Calamity Jane become a lump of purring orange fur in an instant. Calamity Jane pushed her head into Nicole's hand, completely ignoring Waverly and her treats.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly whined, her pout widen as she gave Nicole her best puppy dog eyes. Nicole giggled at Waverly's tone, as her girlfriend tried to get Calamity Jane's attention back. The cat continued to ignore her, even when Waverly gave her the treat. Realising that Calamity Jane wouldn't even give her attention when Nicole was still scratched her favourite spot, Waverly decided to change her tactic. _After all wouldn't she be getting something out of it too?_

 

"That's nice" Nicole hummed as she felt Waverly's finger tracing patterns up and down her arm.

She sighed and leaned more into Waverly's touch as she let the soft sensation wash over. Soft fingertips grazed up and down her arms and to her neck. Just like Calamity Jane, Nicole had her own sweet spots. Sweet spots that Waverly could use to her advantage. Nicole turned her face towards Waverly, forgetting about the movie playing and instead focused her attention on the brunette. Waverly leaned up, their lips met in a soft peck before Waverly deepen the kiss. Nicole's hand moved from scratching Calamity Jane to cupping her girlfriend's face as they kissed. Calamity Jane meowed at the lack of attention, just moments ago she was being treated like a queen being fed treats and scratched in the best spots but now the two humans were more busy with one another than to give Calamity Jane her rightful attention. Nicole pulled at Calamity Jane’s meow and smiled at Waverly. Her girlfriend scratched and cooed at the cat, her motivations for the brief make-out session becoming clear. `

"Kiss me all you wanted but I am not letting you take my cat" Nicole said as Waverly groaned and flopped back in her sit. Waverly's master plan hadn't worked so well after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking on a personal challenge to write 5 short stories from December to February. These short stories are purely for enjoyment so if you like them please leave a comment or a kudos, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
